Rin-Chan Now!
[[Archivo:531241_163358190454204_100003400716509_216493_1752352879_n.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Hiro Tamura.]] Rin-chan Now! (リンちゃんなう！) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 27 de diciembre de 2011 en Nicovideo y un 13 de junio de 2014 en YouTube. Actualmente supera los 2 millones de visitas en Nicovideo y las 11 mil en YouTube. Fue publicada por el 4° aniversario de los Kagamine. Cuenta con varios doujinshis creados por la ilustradora, además de una serie de novelas escritas por Sezu y supervisadas por Owata-P. Intérpretes: Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka y Kagamine Rin Música y Letra: Owata-P Ilustración: Hiro Tamura *Nicovideo *Piapro (Instrumental) *Pagina Oficial de las Vovelas *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalogemini feat. Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len *V love 25 -Brave Heart- *Vocaloid Ultra Best -impacts- *Bonus ＼(^o^)／ *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F Complete Collection *Odori Voca!! ~Odottemita Selection~ *THE BEST of OwataP　Bunan Ha aparecido en los siguientes juegos: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Traducción al español por sabemos quien es el traductor ¡Informanos!. Kanji= リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ (＾ω＾≡＾ω＾) おっおっおっおっ リンちゃんをぎゅーぎゅーしたいな じたじたするのを押さえ込んでぎゅーってしたいな 腕噛まれるのもアリだよ 噛んでいいよ リンちゃん リンちゃんと二人で買い物に行くことになって、 なんでもない顔で「デートだねー」って言ってめちゃくちゃに意識させたい。 リンちゃんのリボンはカチューシャについていますが、 朝、こっそり猫耳にすり替えて、いつ気づくかなーと思っていたら、 リンちゃんが出かけたのにぼくが気付かず、 夕方帰ってきたリンちゃんが猫耳カチューシャを握りしめて真っ赤な顔で睨んできたため、反省したい。 (＾ω＾≡＾ω＾) おっおっおっおっ リンちゃんをちやほやしたい。 ちやほやされ慣れてないリンちゃんが挙動不審になるのを見て、 さらにちやほやしたい。ちやほやしたい。 リンちゃんがPixivで「鏡音リン R18」で検索をかけるのを全力で阻止したい。 ボーマス会場ではリンちゃんにルカコスしてもらいたい。 しかし、強烈な違和感を発するぺったんこな胸に無意識に目がいってしまい、 「も、もう着替えるっ」 と逃げ出そうとするリンちゃんを必死にフォローしたい。 (＾ω＾≡＾ω＾) おっおっおっおっ 朝起きるといきなり成長していたリンちゃんに、 どう接していいかわからずに食事中も言葉少なになり、 ピンクのお茶碗とか使わせてるのが何故か申し訳なくなりたい。 食後、お皿洗うねとか言われても 「あっぼくがやります！」とか敬語になりたい。 リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ (＾ω＾≡＾ω＾) おっおっおっおっ リンちゃんがバイト禁止なのにメイド喫茶でメイドさんしてるのに出くわして、 ぎこちない姿を納めたい。 リンちゃんがいつまでたっても敬語なので、 そのたびに「そんな緊張しなくていいよ」 「はっ、はい」 みたいな会話を毎回やりたい。 魔法少女か… って呟いてるリンちゃんに 「リンちゃんが魔法少女になったらマジックリンだね」とか声をかけたくて、 でもきっと苦笑いしか返ってこないから我慢したい。 (＾ω＾≡＾ω＾) おっおっおっおっ 疲れて帰ってきたリンちゃんがソファで隣に座って、 そのまま肩に寄りかかって寝てしまい、あたたかくなりたい。 リンちゃんが目を閉じて唇をこちらに向けるので、 しばし動揺して迷って、それを表に出さないように、でこぴんしたい。 町で出会ったリンちゃんはなんとメガネをつけており、 声をかけると 「普段はコンタクトなんだけどね！」 と 言い訳するけど、そのメガネも似合ってんじゃん、 と本心を口にしたところ、俯いて無言になられたい。 (＾ω＾≡＾ω＾) おっおっおっおっ 「ずっと前から好きでした」 ってメールをリンちゃんから貰い、どきっとしたい。 「嘘つくなｗ」と送ると 「バレた？でもこんなメール送れるのキミくらいだからさｗ」 って返ってきてドキドキしたあと 「もちろん嘘！」 と来て、何も信じられなくなりたい。 リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ |-| Romaji= Rin-chan nau! Rin-chan nau!! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan nau!!! Rin-chan nau! Rin-chan nau!! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan nau!!! Rin-chan nau! Rin-chan nau!! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan nau!!! Rin-chan nau! Rin-chan nau!! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan nau!!! (^ω^≡^ω^) oh oh oh oh Rin-chan o gyuugyuu shitai na jitajita suru no o osaekonde gyuutte shitai na ude kamareru no mo ari da yo kande ii yo Rin-chan Rin-chan to futari de kaimono ni iku koto ni natte, nan de mo nai kao de "deeto da nee" tte itte mechakucha ni ishiki sasetai. Rin-chan no ribon wa kachuusha ni tsuite imasu ga, asa, kossori nekomimi ni surikaete, itsu kizuku ka naa to omotte itara, Rin-chan ga dekaketa no ni boku ga kizukazu, yuugata kaette kita Rin-chan ga nekomimi kachuusha o nigirishimete makka na kao de nirande kita tame, hansei shitai. (^ω^≡^ω^) oh oh oh oh Rin-chan o chiyahoya shitai. chiyahoya sarenarete'nai Rin-chan ga kyodou-fushin ni naru no o mite, sarani chiyahoya shitai. chiyahoya shitai. Rin-chan ga Pixiv de "Kagamine Rin R-juuhachi" de kensaku o kakeru no o zenryoku de soshi shitai. boomasu kaijou de wa Rin-chan ni Ruka-kosu shite moraitai. shikashi, kyouretsu na iwakan o hassuru pettanko na mune ni muishiki ni me ga itte shimai, "mo, mou kigaeru" to nigedasou to suru Rin-chan o hisshi ni foroo shitai. (^ω^≡^ω^) oh oh oh oh asa okiru to ikinari seichou shite ita Rin-chan ni, dou sesshite ii ka wakarazu ni shokujichuu mo kotobazukuna ni nari, pinku no o-chawan to ka tsukawasete'ru no ga nazeka moushiwake naku naritai. shokugo, o-sara arau ne to ka iwarete mo "a boku ga yarimasu!" to ka keigo ni naritai. Rin-chan nau! Rin-chan nau!! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan nau!!! Rin-chan nau! Rin-chan nau!! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan nau!!! Rin-chan nau! Rin-chan nau!! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan nau!!! Rin-chan nau! Rin-chan nau!! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan nau!!! (^ω^≡^ω^) oh oh oh oh Rin-chan ga baito-kinshi na no ni meido kissa de meido-san shite'ru no ni dekuwashite, gikochinai sugata o osametai. Rin-chan ga itsu made tatte mo keigo na no de, sono tabi ni "sonna kinchou shinakute ii yo" "ha, hai" mitai na kaiwa o maikai yaritai. mahou shoujo ka...tte tsubuyaite'ru Rin-chan ni "Rin-chan ga mahou shoujo ni nattara majikkurin da ne" to ka koe o kaketakute, demo kitto nigawarai shika kaette konai kara gaman shitai. (^ω^≡^ω^) oh oh oh oh tsukarete kaette kita Rin-chan ga sofa de tonari ni suwatte, sono mama kata ni yorikakatte nete shimai, atatakaku naritai. Rin-chan ga me o tojite kuchibiru o kochira ni mukeru no de, shibashi douyou shite mayotte, sore o omote ni dasanai you ni, dekopin shitai. machi de deatta Rin-chan wa nanto megane o tsukete ori, koe o kakeru to "fudan wa kontakuto na'n da kedo ne!" to iiwake suru kedo, sono megane mo niatte'n ja'n, to honshin o kuchi ni shita tokoro, utsumuite mugon ni nararetai. (^ω^≡^ω^) oh oh oh oh "zutto mae kara suki deshita" tte meeru o Rin-chan kara morai, dokitto shitai. "usotsukuna" to okuru to "bareta? demo konna meeru okureru no kimi kurai dakara sa" tte kaette kite dokidoki shita ato "mochiron uso!" to kite, nani mo shinjirarenaku naritai. Rin-chan nau! Rin-chan nau!! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan nau!!! Rin-chan nau! Rin-chan nau!! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan nau!!! Rin-chan nau! Rin-chan nau!! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan nau!!! Rin-chan nau! Rin-chan nau!! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan nau!!! Rin-chan nau! Rin-chan nau!! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan nau!!! Rin-chan nau! Rin-chan nau!! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan nau!!! Rin-chan nau! Rin-chan nau!! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan nau!!! Rin-chan nau! Rin-chan nau!! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan nau!!! |-| Español= Rin-chan Now! Rin-chan Now! ! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan Now! ! ! Rin-chan Now! Rin-chan Now! ! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan Now! ! ! Rin-chan Now! Rin-chan Now! ! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan Now! ! ! Rin-chan Now! Rin-chan Now! ! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan Now! ! ! (＾ω＾≡＾ω＾) (＾ω＾≡＾ω＾) Quiero darle a Rin-chan un gran abrazo temblando de emoción, quiero inmovilizarla y apretarla en mis brazos No es imposible para ella morder mi brazo Puedes morderme si quieres Rin-chan Voy de compras junto con Rin-chan, con una expresión indiferente decirle "¡Esto es una cita! ¿Verdad?" para querer hacerla estar consciente de ello Un cintillo está unido al listón de Rin-chan En la mañana, en secreto lo cambié por orejas de gato, para ver cuándo se daría cuenta Pero no me di cuenta cuando Rin-chan salió Cuando Rin-chan volvió a casa, estaba agarrando el cintillo de orejas de gato con fuerza y me está mirando con una cara roja, eso me hace querer reflexionar Quiero mimar a Rin-chan Viendo a Rin-chan con una actitud nerviosa y sospechosa porque no está acostumbrada, quiero mimarla, quiero mimarla más Cuando Rin-chan busca "Kagamine Rin R-18" en Pixiv Quiero evitarlo de todas las formas En el encuentro de THE VOC@LOID M@STER, quiero que Rin-chan use un cosplay de Luka Sin embargo, quiero apartar mis ojos al ver su pecho plano y sentir que algo está mal Diciendo "¡Q-Quiero cambiarme de ropa ahora!" Rin-chan intenta huir y yo desesperadamente la persigo Cuando me desperté en la mañana, de repente, Rin-chan había crecido Ya no sé como tratar con ella, durante las comidas, hablamos poco De alguna forma, quiero sentirme arrepentida de que ella use vajilla rosa Después de la comida, incluso si me dice que lavará los platos "¡Ah, yo lo haré, señora!" Quiero ser cortés con ella al responder Rin-chan Now! Rin-chan Now! ! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan Now! ! ! Rin-chan Now! Rin-chan Now! ! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan Now! ! ! Rin-chan Now! Rin-chan Now! ! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan Now! ! ! Rin-chan Now! Rin-chan Now! ! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan Now! ! ! (＾ω＾≡＾ω＾) (＾ω＾≡＾ω＾) Quiero venir a ver a Rin-chan trabajando en un maid café, aunque esté prohibido tener un trabajo Quiero tener grabado su torpe comportamiento Desde que Rin-chan usa un vocabulario educado todo el tiempo Así que cada vez que digo "No tienes que estar tan nerviosa" "¡S-Sí!" Quiero tener una conversación como esa en todo momento "¿Una magical girl?" Cuando Rin-chan twitteó eso "Si Rin-chan es una magical girl, debería ser MagicRin" llamado así Pero lo más probable es que sólo tenga una sonrisa amarga, así que quiero contenerme Cuando Rin-chan llega a casa cansada y se sienta a mi lado en el sofá Termina dormida apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y yo quiero entrar en calor Rin-chan cierra sus ojos y voltea sus labios hacia mi entonces, aunque me sienta insegura y alterada, intento permanecer tranquila Me gustaría darle un golpecito en su frente Me topé con Rin-chan en la ciudad y, por fortuna, ella está usando gafas. Ella dice en voz alta "¡Yo usualmente uso lentes de contacto!" Aunque se excuse con eso digo desde el fondo de mi corazón que esas gafas también te quedan bien Entonces quiero que ella se quede en silencio y con la cabeza gacha "Te he amado por mucho tiempo" Quiero emocionarme recibiendo tal mail de Rin-chan "No me digas esa mentira LOL" Le envié ese mensaje "¿Te engañé? Pero sólo contigo puedo enviar este tipo de mails lol" Entonces me emocioné, pero justo después de eso "¡Por supuesto que es mentira!" Recibiendo tal mail, quiero ser incapaz de creer en algo más. Rin-chan Now! Rin-chan Now! ! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan Now! ! ! Rin-chan Now! Rin-chan Now! ! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan Now! ! ! Rin-chan Now! Rin-chan Now! ! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan Now! ! ! Rin-chan Now! Rin-chan Now! ! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan Now! ! ! Rin-chan Now! Rin-chan Now! ! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan Now! ! ! Rin-chan Now! Rin-chan Now! ! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan Now! ! ! Rin-chan Now! Rin-chan Now! ! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan Now! ! ! Rin-chan Now! Rin-chan Now! ! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan Now! ! ! Versiones Sucesivas Magical☆Rin-Chan Now! SSs 250px|right|thumb|Imagen del PV. El 18 de Julio de 2016, Owata-P subió una canción conmemorativa por el 8º aniversario del lanzamiento de Kagamine Rin ACT2. Actualmente supera las 9 mil visitas en Nicovideo y las 800 en YouTube. Intérpretes: Hatsune Miku y Megurine Luka Música y PV: Owata-P Letra: sezu (Borrador) y Owata-P Ilustración: Hiro Tamura *Nicovideo *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *THE BEST of OwataP　Bunan Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. Kanji= リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！　マジカル☆リンちゃんリンちゃんなう！ おっおっおっ(^ω^ ≡ ^ω^) ボーカル・アンドロイドの鏡音リンちゃん　ボーカロイドの鏡音リンちゃん 最近なんだか様子がおかしい　なにかに執着しているようです 『魔法少女に！　魔法少女に！！　魔法少女になりたいの！！！』 なにかに影響受けたのでしょうね　彼女に新着メールが届いた 突然のメール失礼します。魔法少女になってみませんか？ 手続き簡単返信するだけ☆　期間は限定どうぞお早めに！ 『なりたいです』 それはあまりに一瞬の出来事でした　さすがはリンちゃんマジ天使ですか 悪徳業者にメアドを渡して　一体全体どうなることやら 『妖精がでた』 確かにそこには妖精さん　宙を浮いている妖精さん 迷惑メールじゃないようでしたが　彼女はいきなり営業活動 わたくしマホウ商事のものです　高濃度ウィッ値を観測しました ぜひぜひ契約お願いしますよ　魔法少女に変身しましょう 一応契約関係確認　コンプライアンス問題なさそう 約款取引申し分もなく　どうやらこいつはホワイト企業だ 『契約成立☆』 ご都合主義で敵が現れた　ご主人様がヘルプを出してる さぁ！　今こそリンちゃん！　変身する時がきた！ それいけ！　頑張れ！　マジックリン！ リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！　マジカル☆リンちゃんリンちゃんなう！ 『マジカルランチャー！』 説明しよう！　マジカルランチャーとは、魔法の力で火薬を引火させて、その爆発のエネルギーによって砲弾を飛ばす技なのです！ マジカルなの発火だけだし？！ 『マジカルラジエーター！』 説明しよう！　マジカルラジエーターとは、内部エンジンの出力を魔法であげることにより、電子回路の抵抗で発熱を行う技なのです！ さっき直接魔法で点火してたよね？！ 『マジカル甘食！』 説明しよう！　マジカル甘食とは、魔法の力で甘食を生成し、殺伐とした戦闘をたちまち和やかなムードにする女の子ならではの技なのです！ なんで甘食？！ マジックリンとはいったい何者？　辺りは騒然どんどん話題に！ グッズを作ればたちまち完売　マジックリン、完売です！ ついに見つけた黒幕の姿　間違いなくご主人様でした 悪の親玉から受け取るお金　監修費用という名のお金 悪なら成敗しなくちゃダメだね　さぁさぁ今こそ観念しなさい ご主人様は顔をゆがめて笑った　よくぞ見破った！　マジックリン！ リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！　マジカル☆リンちゃんリンちゃんなう！ おっおっおっ(^ω^ ≡ ^ω^) 悪は潰えた　契約も終えた リンちゃんは普通のボーカロイドに戻った 反省しているご主人様には　マジカル甘食届けてあげよう はたしてお次はどんな物語？　はたまたまったく別の物語？ 続きはみんなの心の中に　それじゃあバイバイ　マジックリン！ |-| Romaji= Aún no disponemos el romaji de esta canción ¡Si lo tienes no dudes en colocarlo! |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Galería Arte Conceptual= Rin-Chan_Now!_AC_1.jpg|Expresiones de los personajes, Ilustrados por Hiro Tamura. Miku RCN.png|Arte Conceptual de Hatsune Miku, por Hiro Tamura. Luka.png|Arte Conceptual de Megurine Luka, por Hiro Tamura. |-| Modulos= Rin future style.png|Modelo de Kagamine Rin en Project DIVA F. Miku PDF.png|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en Project Diva F. Luka PDF.png|Modelo de Megurine Luka en Project Diva F. Rin-chan_now!_PJAFT.jpg|Modelo de Kagamine Rin en Project Diva Arcade Future Tone. Rin-chan_now!_Miku_PJAFT.jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en Project Diva Arcade Future Tone. Rin-chan_now!_Luka_PJAFT.jpg|Modelo de Megurine Luka en Project Diva Arcade Future Tone. |-| Productos= RCN anuncio.png|Anuncio de la novela y el manga en COMIX REX. Rin-Chan_Now!_novel_1.jpg|Portada de la primera novela, Ilustrada por Hiro Tamura. Rin-Chan_Now!_novel_2.jpg|Portada de la Edición Limitada de la segunda novela, Ilustrada por Hiro Tamura. Rin-Chan_Now!_novel_3.jpg|Portada de la segunda novela, Ilustrada por Hiro Tamura. Rin-chan nau! doujin.png|Portada del Doujin, Ilustrada por Hiro Tamura. Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Canción publicada en 2011 Categoría:Canción con Novela Categoría:Canción con Manga Categoría:Sin Romaji Categoría:Sin traducción